puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Noodle Around The World
" " is the second segment of the first episode of the first season of Pucca and the show's second episode overall. It premiered on September 18, 2006, on Jetix in the US. Synopsis Garu is chosen to run a noodle across the globe, unaware of Tobe's villainous intentions. Plot The chefs are reading the newspaper and find a story about Chef Alberto making the world's longest noodle. They are outraged at this publicity, remarking that they were he ones who taught Alberto to make noodles, and decide how they will top his accomplishment: they will make a noodle that stretches across the world. Pucca is intrigued by the idea. The village helps out the chefs in preparing to make their noodles. When they are finished, Dumpling ties one end of the noodle to Garu and tells him to have great warrior spirit to run around the world pulling a noodle. Watching from a window, Tobe observes that if Garu did not return with the noodle, his shame would be overwhelming and that whoever did bring it home would be a hero, which he intends to do. After he leaves, Pucca reveals herself to have been listening to his plot and she is not happy. The villagers wish Garu good luck and he takes off running. During the first leg of his journey, he passes through a snowy mountain range where Tobe is already waiting for him (though he must first pull his ninjas away from their snow angels). They prepare to ambush Garu with swords drawn, but Pucca, standing on top of the mountain, creates a large snowball to trap them and allow the noodle-carrier to safely continue onward. In Italy, Tobe and his ninjas struggle to push the Leaning Tower of Pisa over, hoping to crush Garu beneath it. It begins to tip over, but with one push, Pucca redirects it to their direction, where it lands on Tobe and his ninjas. She then sets the tower back up to allow the injured ninjas to hobble away, but as the distraught Chef Alberto points out, she set the once leaning tower completely vertical, thus "ruining" it. He weeps against it, which accidentally tips the building back to its leaning stature to his delight. Pucca sees Garu run by and follows him. In Paris, Tobe has a collection of fireworks with which he plans to blast Garu into space. Pucca, discovers his stash and stealthily moves the rockets, strapping them to the backs of Tobe and his ninjas. Tobe denotes the rockets and is shocked when, instead, he is shot into the air. Garu obliviously runs on while the fireworks explode in the sky, causing Santa (who is acting as a mime) to make a small exclamation. His audience is immediately horrified that a mime is speaking and they boo him while throwing food. In Keystone, South Dakota, in the United States, Garu runs by Master Soo and his maidens, stealing a sausage from their grill to replenish his strength. One of Tobe's ninjas changes Garu's route and Tobe, watching from Mountain Rushmore (and making several bad puns) prepares to drop a large greenish-tint boulder from one of the noses in order to flatten the good ninja. unfortunately fro them, Pucca is onto their plot and, using her hand as a jackhammer, chisels through the stone of the mountain and casues the faces to drop off, taking Tobe's group along with it. The mountain has instead become an image of herself kissing Garu, which confuses some nearby tourists. Just outside of Sooga Village, Tobe and his ninjas are hiding in a hole underneath some leaves waiting to accost Garu. When Garu gets close enough, the ninjas jump out and attack. Garu defeats them, but is yanked back by Tobe holding on to the noodle. Pucca arrives and offers Tobe a tan-colored object which he believes is the noodle, taking it and taunting Garu that his "girlfriend" has betrayed him. He is shocked to find, however, that what he actually holds is the tail of a snake and Garu watches in disgust as the ninja is engulfed. The snake slithers away while the Tobe-shaped bulge in its stomach swears to get even with Garu. Garu runs back into the village to the cheers and applause of the villagers. He stops to catch his breath, but is yanked back across the world and kissed by Pucca, who ate the noodle. He attempts to run off, but Pucca chases him while the chefs watch and laugh about love. Characters * Pucca * Garu * Tobe * Tobe's ninjas * Uncle Dumpling * Ho * Linguini * Abyo * Ching * Won * Chef Alberto * Pierre * Santa * Muji * Bruce (background) * Cat Clan (background) * Chang (background) * Chief (background) * Clown (background) * Dada (background) * Doga (background) * Master Soo's Maidens (background) * Mio (background) * Ring Ring (background) * Ssoso (background) Trivia * This is the first episode in which it mainly focus on Pucca sabotaging Tobe's schemes against Garu. * This is the first episode where Pucca wears her winter attire. She'll wear it again in "Flower Power". * Innuendos: ** Uncle Dumpling says pull a noodle which sounds like a sexual interpretation. ** Pucca wears a uniform resembling a Nazi uniform during the scene when Tobe tries to sabotage Garu in Italy. * Pucca had destroyed Mount Rushmore, an American monument, in this episode. * This is the first episode where Pucca, Garu, Tobe, and his ninjas all visited Italy and the United States. Pucca and Garu will return to the two countries in "Chef-Napped! Part 1" and "Chef-Napped! Part 2", while Tobe and his ninjas will all return to the United States in "Chef-Napped! Part 1". Errors * When Garu leaves the Goh-Rong Restaurant, Ching, Won, and Doga can be seen twice in the crowd. * When Garu returns to the restaurant at the end of the episode, both Chief and Ring Ring can be seen in two different scenes. Quotes Tobe: [to his ninjas] When Garu comes by, we strike like lightning. [sees his ninjas making snow angels] Fools, I said strike like lightning, not make snow angels! Videos PUCCA Noodle around the world IN ENGLISH 01x02 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Stub